1. Field
The present invention relates to a clothes dryer, and more particularly, to a clothes dryer in which the opening and closing direction of a door can be changed
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a clothes dryer is an apparatus, which forcibly blows hot air to the inside of a drying tub to dry target objects placed in the drying tub. Such a clothes dryer has an external appearance similar to that of a general drum washing machine, and a filter member to filter out foreign substances from the hot air transmitted from the drying tub is installed in the clothes dryer.
For most clothes dryers, the opening and closing direction of a door is determined in advance, i.e., the door is opened in the left or right direction. However, in some cases, the clothes dryer may require a change of the opening and closing direction of the door according to an installation position of the clothes dryer or whether the user is right or left handed.
For example, one clothes dryer and drum washing machine set, in which the sizes and designs of cabinets of the clothes dryer and the drum washing machine are unified, has recently been on sale. When this set is sold, the opening and closing direction of the door of the clothes dryer may be changed to the direction opposite to the opening and closing direction of the door of the drum washing machine. This allows a user to easily move laundry from the drum washing machine to the clothes dryer.
Further, when the opening and closing direction of the door of the clothes dryer is changed, a filter member installed at the rear of the door may be exposed to the outside. Thus, a clothes dryer, which prevents the exposure of the filter member even when the opening and closing direction of a door is changed, is desired.